gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuka Misaki
Yuka Misaki 'is a character and the protagonist of ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Three-Way War. ''Yuka is an ace pilot of the ''AEF's Illios Special Forces, and she is the pilot of the '''GAMS-0001 Gundam Exalt, GAMS-0001-II Gundam Exalt Custom and the GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent. Personality & Character Yuka is a calm and collected person, and while she is kind and opens herself to her closest friends, she is very distant to others, including her higher-ups. Despite that, she is very loyal to the cause of the AEF, mainly due to FAL ''devastating Japan, her homeland. After an incident involving an ace pilot of the ''ISO, Yuka unfortunately lost her left eye due to a saber slash hitting the cockpit. By the time she got to medical care, the eye was damaged beyond repair. Due to the nonavailability of bionic eye implants at that time, Yuka was implanted a handmade green doll eye - and while it was considered odd by her comrades, she also tends to hide it under an eye-patch. According to her, the eye "allows her to see things she doesn't need to". After this incident, Yuka changed her opinion on the ISO ''and ''FAL ''- she wishes every MS pilot of the respective nations to be met with her pain and to eliminate any resistance. She tends to lose her cool and make far more mistakes when facing any similar units to the one that made her lose her eye. Skills & Abilities Yuka is a skilled pilot. Capable of piloting most mobile suits well, she is also very capable in medium-range combat and close quarters combat due to her Aikido training. Her only issues are high-altitude atmospheric combat, where her aim is somewhat offset, especially with conventional weaponry, and combat in space due to limited experience, where she tends to overshoot her thruster power. She quickly adapts to new weaponry her units receive, and she is one of the first ''AEF ''pilots to understand the limitations of her beam weaponry flawlessly. After the incident with her eye, she is more chaotic in her MS combat, often giving her an edge above the standard pilot with their set routines. This leaves her more open to attacks, however. This behavior is slowly remedied over her few years of rest before the ''Gestral Conflict. Yuka slowly transitioned to a Resonant during her time in a Gestral prison facility. After she had escaped, it was shown that resonation helped her a lot in accuracy and mobile suit control, and, most importantly, her spatial awareness and her damaged line of sight. Every time she had resonated with her unit, however, she immediately went to her personal quarters and fell asleep. This was explained to be standard exhaustion after resonating with a unit or a person. History Early days Yuka was born on May 19, AE 0019 in Japan to two unknown parents, which died soon afterwards due to mysterious circumstances. She was taken into a middle class foster family in North America, which took good care of her and her studies. Despite that, however, she wasn't very good at actually frequently talking with other people, and so she tended to stay alone in school. During a technology showcase, when she was 17, she found a Trident ''training cockpit, which she wanted to try out. After the shocking realization that she passed all the cockpit tests with at least a B+, the ''AEF ''military took quick notice. Once she had turned 18, she was approached by a representative of ''AEF, who offered her a position in the Illios Special Forces, given enough training and piloting practice. Yuka accepted the offer, despite the disapproval of her family. Illios Special Forces After nearly a year and half of hard training and MS piloting training, Yuka was officially accepted into the ISF. Due to her impressive performance with most mobile suit types, excluding marine types, she was rapidly promoted to Sergeant. Some of her comrades were concerned with her rapid improvements and promotions, and thought it would be too much stress on a woman her age. Yuka lifted their concerns when she was ordered to test the new Gundam Exalt, the first generation Gundam-type developed in the Gundam Initiative ''program. Despite having large issues with the prototype beam weaponry, repeated tests showed a steady increase in handling these weapons. Yuka was accepted to be the first pilot of a Gundam-type. Three-Way War Early war Almost immediately in the beginning of the war, however, Yuka was ordered to take a ''FCS-0012 Phantom first, to make sure the Gundam Exalt can get tuned up for a while longer, until it was necessary to roll out due to rapid MS advances, which the Phantom could not handle. While the Phantom was a rapid and relatively well-armed mobile suit, Yuka found herself to be rather under-powered and under-armed in a few months for the tasks that lied ahead. Thus, the Gundam Exalt was assigned to her in order to conduct more difficult tasks that the Phantom couldn't do. Her first mission with the Exalt was a critical success. With over twelve enemy mobile suits shot down, the world was shown the terrifying power of the Gundam. Yuka didn't let it go to her head, and started practicing more with the Gundam to understand it's capabilities and disadvantages. Soon enough, the issue with the weapon power rose to the surface. This issue, however, could not be fixed due to the beam technology levels at that time. A plan for remaking the Gundam into the Gundam Exalt Custom was put forward, but Yuka had to wait another year. In the meantime, she participated in many operations to stall or move back the FAE ''and ''ISO forces. She was also sent to South America to attempt to quell a new wave of riots, that, if kept unchecked, could lead to significant issues for the AEF. Mid-conflict Soon enough after the riots, Yuka had a chance to rest at the Diogenes, an AEF Drauga-class ''spaceship currently stationed on Earth. Having two weeks of free time, she could catch up with the rest of the crew and her comrades. She talked the most with one of her comrades, ''Ryusei Akagi, who realized both of them have a lot in common and that they can understand each other. A bond of sorts was made between them - one that would grow into a full-fledged relationship shortly before her incident. A few days before the end of her leave, ISO special forces attacked the Diogenes, forcing Yuka and Ryusei to sortie with the Exalt and the Phantom Kuroku, Ryusei's custom model of the Phantom. They were able to draw the mobile suits off, but not before Ryusei took a hit. Yuka was worried, and so she came to his help and assisted him in moving the suit back to the Diogenes. Ryusei was glad for the help and thanked Yuka before she left. The conflict was finally slowing down and peace talks were attempted to no avail - Yuka had been charged with security in the city that the peace talks were being discussed in. No mobile suits ever appeared, but an assassination attempt was made on the AEF ambassador, Juan Mendoza. He wasn't harmed, but he wrongly criticized Yuka for not keeping track of the things on the inside of the building. Around the beginning of AE 0041, the Exalt's technological and weapon advantages were becoming lower and lower, mainly due to the ISO and FAE rolling out the first beam weaponry equipped mobile suits. Yuka started having more and more issues, and the Battle of Pamirsky showed this clearly. AEF and ISF eventually won, but not without large losses. The incident and the end of the conflict After the battle near Pamirsky, Yuka was ordered to move with the Exalt to the borders of China to repel any attackers or to try and push the front-lines towards FAL territory. Having the Diogenes as a refuel and repair station, Yuka had reliable support and, most of the time, the lines were being held. Around July of AE 0041, Yuka had engaged a new ISO model near Malaysia. The model was on par with the Exalt, and, before retreating, the unit used its beam saber to slash the cockpit. Yuka was badly injured and lost her eye, and while she wanted to pursue the unit, Ryusei, who was nearby, stopped her and helped her get to the Diogenes' ''medbay. The eye was damaged beyond restoration, and there weren't any bionic implants available. By Yuka's wish, a doll creator was ordered to make an eye for her. After three weeks of staying at the medbay, the '''Gundam Exalt Custom' was made, allowing Yuka to eliminate any opposition, and to fight with the mysterious unit on even footing. Yuka planned to exact some form of revenge against the ISO forces, but she was thankfully stopped by Ryusei, who comforted her in her times of need. With his help, she made it through the rest of the war without any more serious injuries. In the final conflict of the now-allied FAE and ISO versus the ISF ''and ''AEF, Yuka faced the unit, the IMS-100 Shockwave, one last time. After an exhausting fight, she finally defeated the unit, which managed to retreat, not appearing ever again. After the fight, the Exalt Custom needed serious repairs to function ever again. Soon after the signing of the Singapore Peace Treaty, Yuka is promoted to Captain, making her one of the highest placed members of the ISF ''and the leader of her own squadron, the '''White Hearts'. Now having a long-needed rest, Misaki and Ryusei take their leave and live together for the few years of peace. Gestral Conflict Yuka did not rest for very long, however. In 0045 AE, while she was on patrol with her ship, the Rhaelwoods, ''an emergency broadcast from ''Von Braun City on the Moon reached them. Yuka sortied in the recently acquired GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent to repel the Gestral ''forces. While the first sortie was successful, the massive loss of human life in the city has only proven to be the beginning of something even worse. Later ''Gestral attacks were far less brutal, but the conflict would last for much longer than anyone ever wanted. Disappearance During a normal encounter with a group of Gestral mobile suits, the only unit that survived was the commander mobile suit. When Yuka approached it to finish the unit off, the mobile suit suddenly let out an energy blast that disabled the Ascent. Yuka was forced to launch out of the cockpit, but she was caught instead by the commander unit and taken away to an unknown location in the Gestral ''sphere of influence. Reappearance Two months later, a ''Gestral mobile suit appeared on the sensors of the Volga, an EFSF cruiser patrolling the area of the Asteroid Belt. After sending an SOS signal with high-level NEF encryption, the suit was docked inside the ship, to reveal Yuka in a Gestral pilot suit collapsed in the seat. She is taken to the med-bay immediately. The squad-mates from the White Hearts arrive a day later with their flagship. When Yuka had recovered, examinations showed that she had recently developed Resonant abilities, much to the shock of her squad-mates. Even though she was exhausted, a sudden attack on the Volga ''and ''Rhaelwoods forced her out in a spare Wraith, due to the Whiteheart not being produced yet.